Tensaiga Academy
by Lost Seeress
Summary: [AR]Inuyasha is sent to the Tensaiga Academy as his parents travel too much. He sees this as an opportunity for a new adventure. Watch the romance that develop between him and his roommate Sesshomaru


_Tensaiga Academy_  
by _Vague_

Chapter 1: Reluctance

Summer vacation was over. With a sigh of resignation, mingled slightly with defeat, Inuyasha Kaze flopped onto his bed. It was a soft bed in a masculine type room. His eyes landed on all his favourite familiar items and he couldn't suppress another sigh. Hugging his pillow dejectedly, the sixteen year old boy took in a deep breath, closing his eyes sadly as he took comfort. It was Saturday, the last Saturday in August. Laying his head on a side, one leg hanging of the bed, he looked on sadly to the travel bags resting against his almost empty closet.

He truly felt like crying, but as man he was not allowed to. In a few hours he would be heading to a plane with his mom and dad. They were taking him to the airport. His father was a prominent business man and since his marriage to his new mom that summer, they had both decided that it was best that he spent time in boarding school instead of traveling around the world with them. Really, he knew that it was for the best. He knew this as traveling and not being able to make friends was almost like a curse for a sixteen year old. But it didn't stop him from throwing a tantrum. He loved his father and his new mom and not seeing them for three months was really shocking and new for him.

Getting up from the bed, the golden-eyed boy made his way to his computer. Turning on one of his favourite songs, "_Affections Across Time_", he went online, to talk on MSN with international friends. As the song repeated continuously, feeding his melancholy, he sighed again, upset that the only way he could keep up acquaintances was through the web. Clicking the Internet Explorer tab, he placed in the web address for his new school. It was the first that he had bothered to check since he had been told of the plan over four months ago.

Ignoring the multiple flashing tabs on his browser, he entered his student number and generic password made up of his name and birth date. A pop up announced itself with a pleasant ding. It welcomed him on his first logging in to the system and gave him all the information about his new school. There was a course calendar of events that would follow through out the year, his class schedule, a map of the school, a newsletter, a new students' guide, an online day planner as well as a personal email account and the school's personal instant messenger program available only to students.

Finally unable to ignore the continuous flashing of IM alerts, Inuyasha minimized his page to respond. They were all wishing him luck at his new school and luckily all it took was a few general comments to appease them. Opening the window again, Inuyasha checked out his new email address_Inuyashakyear2. Logging in with the same generic password he smiled when he saw the smooth tech interface. There was a popup 'requesting' that he changed his password. He grunted in annoyance when he was not able to bypass it until he complied. It was irrational but he hated it when computers took way his freewill. Sighing at hi unreasonable anger he looked through the account, finding all the neat tricks and buttons._

Returning to the inbox, he realized that there was a new message addressed to him. Incredulous, he opened it and read outloud:

**_Welcome to Tensaiga Academy,_**

I am Sesshomaru Crescent and I am your Taisho. As you area new Student, you probably do not know what a Taisho is, and so I will explain this concept to you.. A Taisho is a personal advisor that every new registration gets. A taisho has been at Tensaiga academy for at least two years and is in year three or higher. For that year, this person will be your roommate and advise you in any matter that you may need help with while at the academy. This could range from helping make decisions financially and academically, learning how the school system works, to keeping the first year-er out of trouble/getting them help if in any kin of harassment issue, etc.

This is my first year as a Taisho, however I assure you that I am quite capable of the job. I am a year four student, president of the year fours, an exemplary student academically and an all round athlete. I give you my credentials not to boast but so that you may be confident in me as your Taisho.

Now that you re more versed in this system, allow me to extend my welcome to you. I have taken the liberty of viewing your course load and am impressed that my first assignment as a Taisho is to an intelligent young man as yourself. I do understand the shock of leaving one's home to stay at a boarding school and am available to talk for the next two hours as I prepare for your arrival. I am also available for any questions that you may have. Rest assured that after the initial surprise of leaving home, you will enjoy your stay here at Tensaiga Academy. The school houses a good 5000 residents making it a community all in itself.

I look forward to meeting you tomorrow and if you are interested in getting some questions answered then please click the Accept As Friend button at the end of this email to have e added to your messenging list.  
S. Crescent.

Inuyasha read the email again and was curious. Noticing that Sesshomaru Crescent's name was highlighted, he clicked the link and was transferred to his school profile. Studying the small photo, Inuyasha admired his Taisho's gorgeous silver hair. "I wish I had hair that colour," he said fingering his long black tresses. Their eyes were similar though but he had to admit that the boy pulled it off better than he did. Abondoning his perusal of the picture, Inuyasha read the profile and whistled impressed. Sesshomaru had a full plate and was much more than his brief description he had given. He read the list:

**President of Year 1 (2XXX)  
President of Year 2 (2XXX)  
President of Year 3 (2XXX)  
President of Year 4 (2XXX)**

Captain of the Kendo Club (2 years running)  
Co President of the Leaders of Tomorrow Club  
Member of the History Club  
Drama Student (Multiple Lead and Spporting Roles) Click for more Information  
Organiser of the Tensaiga Academy Community Service Group (TACSP) Click for more Information  
Honored Member of the Taisho Program Click for more Information

Honour Student Year 1  
Honour Student Year 2  
Honour Student Year 3

Headmaster's Award: Calculus, Japanese, Foreign Language (English, French, Italian)  
Awarded Most Impressive Student (2 years)  
Awarded Great Leadership Skills (3 years)

Kendo Champion (1 year)  
Playmaker/ MVP (Basket ball)

Click to see other accomplishments of this student  


"Whoa!" Inuyasha gasped, gaping at the list. What had he done to draw this paragon of all that was good? Feeling nervous, customary of that first meeting with a new person, Inuyasha's mouse hovered over the ACCEPT button. Choosing the coward's way out, he minimized the window, and said bye to all his friends. This gained him few extra minutes, but again he found himself looking at that accept button. Finally he clicked it, his heart pounded in his chest for that second as the page loaded taking him to his contact list.

He nearly jumped out of his padded seat when he heard the chime alerting him that he had a new instant message. After reading Sesshomaru's profile, Inuyasha had to admit that he was intimidated. With a deep breath he opened the IM window. It read:

_S. Crescent: Good evening Inuyasha._

Hiyo

_How are you this evening_

Meh. I don't know… Let's see… I'm leaving my family and only known wy of life to go to a new town where I won't be seeing them again until Christmas

_I completely understand how you feel. You see when I came to this school four years ago, I felt as you are feeling now. It is not easy to leave ones way of life. Nor is it easy to accept change._

How did you handle it?

_Simple. I told my parents that I would never speak to them again and spent all the time ignoring them_

chuckles and coughs embarrassed

_I take it you did the exact same thing? raises eyebrow questioningly_

Yea… now multiply that by phi and you have my reaction

_Ahh… Then I take it you were really upset. The damage is already done unfortunately. However, as I am here, we might as well find out exactly why you are adverse to living here and how we can make it so that your time here is more pleasant than painful._

Inuyasha thought about that for a moment, as there really did have to be more than change. Although change was frightening, it wasn't enough to cause him to be as upset as he was. His eyes widened and he began to type.

Ya know… I never realized it until now. I don't know… it may be silly…

_Go on. Tell me. I promise I will not laugh._

snort Like I'll know if you did or not.

_I give you my word as your Taisho that I will not laugh_

Okay… blushes It feels like… I don't know… I feel like they don't want me around so they're carting me off to a boarding school. Like getting rid of a problem or something. They only just got married and well I feel like they're saying that I'm in the way. scratches head embarrassed

_I was afraid it would be something like that. You know that, that is not true but maybe you need to say it out loud. Do you believe that your parents love you?_

Yes! Of Course!

_Did they tell you why they enrolled you into TA_

Yea…

_Well?_

Feh. Something about giving me the opportunity to have a regular teenagehood and be around friends and stuff like that?

_And?_

Okay so you're right. I am being silly

_I wouldn't say silly exactly_

laughs I know they're right. I do want to make friends who I can hang out with. But I don't want to leave them to do it

_I'm going to try to change your perspective. My father told this to me when I moved so I will tell you. Think of this year as an adventure. Try as many new things as you possibly can. Gain experiences. You will find that you have grown and matured in your time at TA_

An adventure…hmmm wonders That actually sounds cool smiles Thanks Sesshomaru!

_You're welcome_

Tell me… What is Tensaiga Academy like?

_Well…It's not an easy thing to describe. Think of a community filled with brick stone cottages, stone paths, open parks, shops, cafes, a mall, the school buildings also following that red brick design. Unlike most public schools, which resemble prisons, TA has this open air to it. There is a lot that you can do and if you find something that we do not have well the Student federation, which I am a council member of, will give you the means of making it. The instructors and program coordinators are professionals and incredibly friendly. I have found that they treat everyone with respect and courtesy. You can do a lot at the school and of course if you need it, I am here_

Suddenly… I feel kinda excited!

_chuckles I am glad to hear it. How do you plan on starting your adventure?_

Well… you see I have this roommate. He seems really cool so I think… I'll meet him and challenge him to a kendo match. I hear he's good, but I think I can take him confidence

_Oh really? Now that, I would like to see. I also know your roommate. They say he is quite attractive. We're good friends and I hear that he has not had a good challenge in a while. smirk_

Well he better prepare himself cause he has not fought Inuyasha yet and I've never been defeated does victory sign

_laughs You're on. Battle of the Aces. But do not cry when you are handed your defeat._

pshaw! Not gonna happen teme!

_You will eat your words Mutt. smiles I take it your worries have been laid to rest?_

You bet! If anything I'm so excited as I get to knock you off that pedestal

_Better men than you have tried evil smirk No they cower and or wet themselves when I show up. It's quite repulsive really._

The new friends continued to trade insults until a slight knock echoed through the door separating his room from the house. It was his new mom, Sango. With a truly pleasant smile, he invited her in.

"Sorry to disturb you honey, but we will be leaving in 15 minutes. I wanted to make sure that you were ready and packed." She seemed hesitant, as if afraid that he would let out another string of angry words like earlier.

"It's alright mom. I'm not angry anymore and I'm sorry that I've been a jerk. It's just all so sudden. But my Taisho helped me understand that I'm not going away because you don't love me."

She gasped; it was a pained filled sound as she rushed over to him, enveloping him in her arms. "Oh honey. How could you even think that?" She squeezed him tighter. "Your father and I love you very much and we did this because you were always saying that you wanted a normal life with friends."

"I know," he said sheepishly, scratching behind his ear in embarrassment.

"Well it's forgotten. Let's get going. You don't want to miss your plane." She bustled out of the room, her steps lighter. Meeting her husband out the door where he remained hidden, they shared a tender kiss, loving smiles and hand in hand they walked to the van to wait for their son.

It was a quiet trip to the airport, filled with repressed sadness and contemplation. The couple really did not want to part with their son, but they realized that it was for the best. Hugs, kisses, tears and promises to call as soon as he was at the academy, over, Inuyasha sat within the oversized window seat in first class. Hs headphones on, he thought back to his conversation with his Taisho and realized that he truly was excited. It lay just beneath his skin, a slight quiver of excitement that came with an adventure.

He wondered what his time at Tensaiga Academy would bring. Friends? Rivals? Love? Either way he couldn't wait.

-------  
So... should I continue? Tell me what you thought of this in a review. I would appreciate it.


End file.
